elsword: Slow and Steady
by animeforeverandever
Summary: this is my second fan fiction hope you enjoy


**anime: alright guys read the script today!**

**Chung: *grabs script*...**

**Chung: *passes out from nose bleed***

***the girls walk in* Girls:what happened he-**

***girls look at Chung and Eve has script***

**Eve:*reads script and blushes red as roses***

**Rena Raven Aisha Elsword: ANIME DON'T TELL US THE ARE-**

**anime: SHUT THE HELL UP AND YES DAMN**

**Rena: rude D:**

**anime: i dont care so who is willing to make me angry**

***no one says a thing***

**anime : good now be quiet when i typing or you might be dead by my typing skills**

**Raven *whispers to Rena* talk about mad**

**Anime: I HEARD THAT RAVEN!**

**Raven: well...**

**Anime: SHUT UP NOW I''M GOING TO TYPE**

_chapter one: the two love birds_

_C__hungs POV _

it was a good day in Ruben everyone was at breakfast except me as always i slept over so one day Rena Elsword and Aisha called me at the SAME TIME i mean seriously at the same time so i got up got dressed and i didn't put my armor on because why not it was to heavy anyways.

Aisha: Chung come on its time to eat!

Chung: I am Coming!

Chung:*runs downstairs and sits next to Elsword*

Elsword: finally your here

Chung: shut up Elbaby

Rena Raven Aisha Chung Eve:*laughing*

Elsword: ...

Eve: breakfast is served hope you all like it!

Rena Aisha Raven Chung Elsword:*eats breakfast*

Eve:well?

Chung: you have beautiful cooking!

Eve:thank you Chung!

Raven:yeah its good

Elsword: its OK

Rena: its pretty good Eve ^-^

Eve: *smiles* anything for you all

Chung:*thinking*

Elsword: Chung you ok?

Chung: hm? oh yeah...

_it gets dark by the second_

Aisha: oh its dark time already?

Eve: will anyone help me with dishes?

Chung: i will

Eve:thanks Chung ^-^

Chung: you don't have to thank me

Rena Raven Elsword Aisha: *goes back to their rooms*

Chung: *gets close to Eve*

Eve: ?

Chung: n-nothing *keeps doing dishes*

Eve Chung: *done doing dishes*

Chung: *gets close to eve and whispers* wanna go to my room?

Eve: oh i- um- sure... *blushes*

Chung: *takes Eve's hand and brings her to his room*

Eve: !

Chung: i have waiting to ask you this...

Eve:w-what..?

Chung: who do you like...?

Eve:y-you Chung...

Chung: that's good to know now...

Eve:?

Chung:*takes shirt off*

Eve: Chung w-what are you doing?!

Chung: oh yeah sorry forgot to ask... will you have it with me..?

Eve: you would know the answer...but why right now what happens if their awake and they hear us

Chung: lets hope they don't *pushes Eve onto bed*

Chung: *takes off Eve's cloths*

Eve:Ch-Chung!

Chung: don't worry i will take care good care of you sweetie~

Eve:_what made Chung do this..._

Chung:*gets on top of Eve and kisses her while rubbing her spot*

Eve:*soft moan*

Chung:*sticks finger there*

Eve:*slightly louder moan*

Chung:*plays around in there*

Eve:C-Chung~!

Chung: *stops kissing Eve*

_Eve never felt something like this in her whole life_

Eve:Ch-Chung!

_as soon as She Yelled Chung's name she put her juices all over his fingers_

Eve: *takes off Chung's Pants and Boxers*

Eve: ooh~ your hard aren't you Chung~

Chung: *silence*

Eve: *starts to lick around him*

Chung: *quiet moan*

Eve: *licks around tip of him*

Chung: *more moaning*

Eve: *sucks on tip of it*

Chung: *moans louder*

Eve: *starts to suck him*

Chung: *moans more and more*

_it was at this moment Chung wanted more_

Chung: *grabs Eve's head*

Eve: !?

Chung: *goes back and forth with her head*

Eve: *tears running down face*

Chung: E-Eve i'm cumming!

_Chung was at his climax and released his juice inside her swallowed it tasted bitter to her_

Chung: *lets go of Eve's head*

Eve: *coughs*

Chung: *pushes Eve onto bed*

Eve: C-Chung are you gonna...

Chung: this might hurt Eve..

Chung: *Thrusts hard into her*

Eve: *yells in pain*

Chung: *Keeps thrusting hard in Eve*

_Everytime Chung thrusted in her Eve only felt pleasurment_

Eve: *moans really loud*

Chung: Eve I'M CUMMING

Eve: C-CHUNG

_right at that moment the two let their juices flow through eachothe__r_

Chung: that was *Eve interrupts* Eve: amazing...

Eve: *cuddles Chung in the bed*

Chung: M-may we do this again someday..?

Eve: sure..

_End of chapter one the love birds_

**Rena: Kawaii~! they were so cute 3**

**Raven: ...**

**Chung and Eve: *blushing and holding hands***

**Elsword: can i be in one?**

**Raven Aisha Rena: may we be in one as well?**

**Anime: ill try to find time to do this again**

**but for now i don'****t know **

**anime: hope you guys liked my fan fiction! please give me ideas of what i can improve on and bye!**


End file.
